Red
by Stefini-spaz
Summary: Once upon a time Bonnie Bennett believed in fairy-tales, but not anymore


Once upon a time Bonnie Bennett believed in fairytales.

Her Grams used to read them to her at night _Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, _and her favorite Red Riding Hood. There was nothing better than a cold night, with hot cocoa, snuggled deep in a blanket beside her Grams, and tons of stories filled with happy endings to help warm her at night.

Growing up Bonnie waited for her happy ending to come, the perfect _Prince Charming_, the beautiful _Castle_, a great and loving family, and most importantly the _Happy Ending._ That's all she ever wanted.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett doesn't believe in fairytales anymore, at least not for herself.

Elena and Caroline are the ones who have a semblance of a happy ending, the Prince Charming, sooner or later the castle, and for the family they would have each other, for forever, (Because lets face it Elena will choose either Stefan or Damon, its only a matter of time) but not Bonnie.

_Bonnie's thoughts of happy endings died when she had to put her Grams six feet under_

* * *

**Alice in Wonderland**

** Going **_** down down down down**_

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

The alarm clock blares, and a slim brown finger presses hard on the snooze button. She sits up in the bed and stares at the wall for five minutes thinking about nothing until the alarm blazes up with sound once more.

She shifts and slides the alarm button to OFF before turning and staring out the window this time.

Its Autumn in Mystic Falls and the trees look vibrant and beautiful filled with passionate reds, bold yellows, and rustic browns.

_Fall was Grams favorite season, but that doesn't matter anymore does it?_

Getting off of the bed Bonnie padded along the hard wood floor of her room into the bathroom. Going straight for the shower not once daring to look up to face the mirror.

* * *

Shower. Eat. Walk.

It was her weekend ritual.

When she was little, Grams after breakfast with tea would take Bonnie outside into the woods, and tell her all about the trees and nature and life.

"_Everything is connected to us Bonnie. From the birds in the sky, to the tallest Oak tree, to even the blades of grass in your front yard. Nature is all around us, and it feels what we feel, and we feel what it feels. It's a part of us that never goes away, do you understand?" Six year old Bonnie Bennett with her curly hair in a two large braids nodded her head yes, even though she had no idea what the older lady was truly saying._

Bonnie finally understood just what exactly her Grams was saying now.

Walks in the woods were sacred to Bonnie. Feeling the nature and the peace, the weekend is what she looked forward to. But today something was off. You could feel it in the air, it wasn't bad but it wasn't entirely good either. The air felt charged with power, and Bonnie had the feeling she was being watched.

Maybe she was just anxious? The woods always held the sense of love and danger, anything and everything are inside the woods animals, _monsters_(werewolves and vampires O My)

She turned around going back the way she came. The feeling of being watched was overbearing. She walked faster.

_She wasn't being watched anymore, she was being stalked._

Her walk turned into a jog, and not soon after turned into a run, she gathered magic in her palms

_Just in case_

She ran until she tripped over a tree trunk face first into the dirt and leaves. She tasted blood in her mouth. She kept running until she reached her house and locked the door behind her, slumping down the door until she hit the floor and cried.

* * *

He walked out from behind the trees where he was hidden. He sauntered over to the place where _she _fell, and crouched down to look more closely to where she had fallen.

He could still smell _her_, he could still feel _her_, she was all around.

He spotted a hint of her blood on a crisp yellow leaf, and brought it up to his face and inhaled.

_Delicious_

A rustle of leaves made him turn swiftly, and stalk towards the sounds.

As he started towards the sound a white rabbit came bumbling out from behind some trees. They looked at each for a moment before the rabbit ran off.

_How fitting_

_End._

* * *

Next chapter will be when the inspiration hits me haha, if this gets any reviews I would love hear your feedback and your thoughts on where I should go with this story.

Anywho! Whose the mystery guy that's all up in the woods sniffing Bonnies Blood? Hahaha I haven't decided yet either so its up in the air, I'm going to update this story as often as I can. I'm sorry for any of the grammatical mistakes or what that were made, I don't have a Beta and I wrote this in like viente minutos. So lo siento. Whatever please read and review!


End file.
